


Космическое угощение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Это называется "шоколадный торт", — медленно и практически по слогам произнёс Лотор, — жёлтый паладин испёк его сегодня.
Relationships: Acxa/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Космическое угощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805068) by [Meteorysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/pseuds/Meteorysh). 



Кто-то щёлкнул выключателем на кухне замка, и из-за двери послышался голос.

— Лотор?

— Привет, Акша, — принц пересел за стойку рядом с холодильником, держа вилку во рту, — какой сюрприз. Тоже не спится?

— Такое ощущение, словно я просидела в лаборатории с Холтами несколько лет, — устало пробубнила Акша, — я так погрузилась в работу, что совсем забыла о времени и решила сходить за стаканом воды прежде чем вернуться в свою комнату. А Вы, сэр?

— Я не мог уснуть и отправился исследовать замок, — он жестикулировал свободной рукой, — заглянул в тренировочную комнату, но боевой симулятор оказался слишком лёгким, и я проголодался. И пришёл за этим.

— Этим? — она с любопытством наклонила голову набок.

— Этим, — он приподнял тарелку с непонятной едой коричневого цвета.

— И что это? — Акша наклонилась ближе, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомую субстанцию.

— Это называется _шоколадный торт,_ — медленно и практически по слогам произнёс Лотор, — жёлтый паладин испёк его сегодня.

Акша удивлённо моргнула.

— Что такое _шоколад?_

— Не знаю. Но это божественно.

Акша наклонилась ещё ближе к тарелке.

— Но его так мало…

Лотор неловко заёрзал на месте.

— На самом деле, было куда больше, но я… съел его. Это последний кусочек, — он смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону, но вскоре на его лице появилась привычная ухмылка, а также красноватый оттенок на щеках, — не хочешь попробовать?

Акша молча кивнула, не отрывая глаз от десерта. Лотор аккуратно отделил вилкой небольшую порцию и пододвинул тарелку к Акше, которая с опаской положила кусочек торта в рот.

— М-м, — невнятно проговорила она, закрыв глаза и не переставая жевать, — это _вкусно._

Лотор улыбнулся.

— Не то слово. Разделишь остатки со мной?

Акша снова кивнула и поочерёдно коснулась губами кончиков пальцев. Лотор подвинулся в сторону, позволив ей сесть рядом, и разрезал оставшийся кусок пополам. То, как Акша сияла при каждом укусе, заставляло Лотора улыбаться ещё шире и краснеть, радуясь тому, что она слишком увлечена десертом и больше ничего не замечает.

— Завтра я попрошу жёлтого паладина испечь нам ещё один шоколадный торт.


End file.
